So-called platform “wobble boards” and “rocker boards” are used to develop muscle strength, endurance, coordination and improve balance by training the nervous system and improving muscular responses to perturbed or unstable joint positions. The novice or unfit user may start using the device for range of motion control in a seated or non-weight bearing position. As the user becomes proficient in controlling the rocking motion of the platform in different planes (front/back, right/left oblique angles etc.), the attachment can achieve wobble movements in all directions (360°).
To have therapeutic effectiveness the device must have a degree of instability that provokes a quick muscle response. The device is intended to be useful for beginners all the way up to highly athletic individuals due to the inherent versatility of the device and the multiplicity of therapy variations. For instance the user may make the task more difficult or challenging by standing on one foot at a time and/or by closing the eyes.
The goal is to improve the neuromusculoskeletal response to labile surfaces which may provide a protective skill preventing future injuries. The somatosensory, vestibular, (inner ear) and visual systems of balance may be challenged in this manner. Standing on sufficiently unstable surfaces provokes strong muscle contractions. This produces a training effect for the feet/ankles, knees, hips, back, trunk, and head/neck regions as well as the upper extremities become engaged in the struggle to maintain balance, control body movements and posture. In short, the entire body may benefit from this movement therapy exercise device.
It has proven useful to increase the difficulty level as proficiency is obtained which has previously required multiple devices. Each device is often costly but required by the user if they desire to improve beyond certain introductory levels. Additionally, the devices are cumbersome to travel with such as taking them to an exercise facility or on vacation. The devices also require storage space in the user's home which is often at a premium.